Exodus Chapter
Overview The Exodus Chapter is a loyalist chapter of space marines. They were orginally formed during the 23rd Founding using the geneseed of the Ultramarines. They were founded to help secure Imperial control in the Eastern Fringes. For centuries they did an exceptional job in defending Imperial space. However in the waning days of the 41st Millenium the chapter was caught in a suprise attack by the rising Tau Empire. They were devastated and their homeworld was conquered by the Tau. Out of 1,000 marines, only around 300 remain. Since then the chapter has devoted themselves to the destruction of the Tau race, becoming one of the most elite Tau-hunters in the Imperium. History Founding The Exodus Chapter was founded as part of the 23rd Founding. The Exodus Chapter wsa created to held defend the Eastern Fringes against xenos agressors. For several millenia they patrolled their sectors, guarding them from pirates and xeno corsairs. Fall of Bastia Doctrine Pre-Fall Before the Fall of Bastia the chapter focused on lightning shock assaults. They mostly followed the tennets of the Codex Astartes, except for opting for less reserve companies and more battle companies. They favoured the use of Drop Pod assaults to use their mobility and heavy fire power to quickly overwelhm the enemy, therefore avoiding drawn out battles. To supplement their assault they relied on pod-dropped Dreadnoughts and close air support to support them. Post-Fall After their decimation at the hands of the Tau, the chapter has completely rethought it's combat doctrine. The chapter now specializes in combating the Tau Empire. They have formed an umbrella strategy for countering tau doctrine. The Assault Squads close the distances as fast as they can and engage in close quarters, possibly via ambush. With Meltaguns their job is to knock out Tau vehicles and engage their troops at close ranges. While the Assault Squads have their attention, Devastator Squads hang back with Lascanons and pick off their battlesuits and any remaining vehicles at a distance. The Tactical squads mainly deal with any Auxilaries, provide ranged support for the Assault Squads, or guarding the Devastators. The exact method of employ this strategy varies widely but the chapter has found it most effective. Organization Originally the Exodus Chapter followed the tennets of the Codex-Astartes. There were several deviations to the Codex to complement the chapter's fighting style. They did not make use of reserve companies, instead making all companies Battle Companies. On top of that they possessed an unusually high number of Dreadnoughts. However after they were devastated they had to make massive changes and completely cast it aside. After the Fall of Bastia, only the 1st, 10th, and scant remants of the 3rd and 9th Companies survived. Currently they maintain only three companies reorganized as the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd companies. They have dispersed their suits of Terminator armor across the chapter, resulting in a high portion of the chapter wearing one. No scout company is maintained anymore, instead a detachment of scouts is attached to each company. Each company has also reorganized its composition. Each company now contains four Assault Squads, four Tactical Squads, and two Devastator squads. Equipment The chapter has always held favorable relations with the Adeptus Mechanicus and well very technologically adept. Once the chapter held above average number of Dreadnoughts, around fifty, though they were almost all destroyed during the Fall of Bastia. Since the Fall, the chapter has re-equipped itself to combat the tau. All marines can be found with several magazines of Kraken Penetrator Rounds for fighting Tau Battlesuits. When encountering their auxilaries, an Exodus marine can quickly switch to Metal Storm Frag Shells. From their allies in the Mechanicus, the Exodus Chapter has come into possession of Tempest Bolts, whos veteran squads put them to good use against Tau Battlesuits. Most of their vehicles were destroyed during the Fall of Bastia but since have been able to resupply themselves to some degree. The chapter single maintains several Predator Annihilators for their anti-armor abilities. In recent decades they were also able to obtain several Stormeagle Assault Gunships due to their favorable relations with the Mechanicus. Beliefs Campaigns Damocles Crusade 742.M41 During the Damocles Gulf Crusade, the Exodus Chapter sent a small force to represent their chapter. Two squads particpiated in the campaign for a time before being retracted due to losses. Waaagh! Torcha 973.M41 An Ork Waaagh! slams into the Genesis System. The Waaagh! is contained by the Exodus but at the cost of the 7th and 8th Companies. Fall of Bastia 978.M41 The single darkest shame on the chapter's history. In 978 the planet was caught in a suprise attack by the Tau, lead by the Blackstar Twins. Bastia found its defenses crippled by Gue'vesa infiltrators. Rather than face the determined defenders in open battle, the Tau bombarded all defensive assests and the Fortress Monastery. Only after terrible destruction had be brought did they attack the broken defenses of Bastia. The entire chapter, Ark Guard, PDF, and Auxilia all fought bitterly against the invaders. But for all their valor they were outmatched from the start. Eventually the planet fell to the enemy and the Nexus was forced to self destruct rather than fall. What remained of the chapter was bitterly forced to retreat. Bastian Resistance 978.M41 After the Fall of Bastia, the chapter left to recover its strength and swore to return. On Bastia the world had fallen to Tau occupation. They attempted to sway the population to the Greater Good but with no success. The planet had been defended by the chapter were thousands of years earning undying loyalty from them, not to the conquerers who devstated them. Military remnants were forming a resistance to bleed the invaders. The Exodus Chapter kept in close contact with them, organizing them, but unable to play a large role. For the next few decades Bastia waged a bloody guerrila war. Battle of Ty'ros 991.M41 The 2nd Company joins the Blaze Ravens in their vengeance campaign on the world of Ty'ros. They join late in the war but preform exceptionally. But frustratingly due to high attrition rates, imperial forces were forced to retreat, and the 2nd Company had to leave with them. Operation Shrike 990.M41 When word spread that the Blaze Ravens were spearheading a strike behind Tau lines, the chapter sought them out and eagerly volunteered for the chance to join. They sent their 1st company to represent their chapter in the campaign. They succeed in avenging their fallen brothers by finally killing the hated Blackstar Twins. Zeist Campaign 999.M41 The chapter heeded to call of Marneus Calgar of the Ultramarines in their fight against the Tau. They joined over twenty other chapters in a campaign to contain Tau expansion. The chapter fielded the entire remnant of the chapter, both the 2nd and 3rd companies. In the course of the campaign, each company earned great glory for the chapter. Homeworld For thousands of years, the world of Bastia has been the home of the Exodus Chapter. However after it's fall the chapter has become fleet based. Fleet Before the fall of Bastia, the Exodus Chapter maintained a solid fleet of ships. They possessed three battle barges, six strike cruisers, twelve Gladius Frigates, and four Nova-class. During the fall their fleet was decimated. Currently they have only one battle barge, two strike cruisers, and four Nova-class Frigates. Notable Members Chapter Master Cerberon- Acting Chapter Master. Took command after the death of Chapter Master Kyrus' death during the Fall of Bastia. Recently lead the chapter during the Zeist Campaign. Chapter Master Kyrus (dec.) Former Chapter Master. Led the chapter for almost four hundred years until he died in the Fall. Captain Decimus - Leads the lst Company. Currently participating in Operation Shrike and personally killed the Blackstar Twin, Blacknife. Currently still behind Tau lines. Allies Blaze Ravens -The chapter has joined the Blaze Ravens in numerous battles of against the Tau. These include the Ty'ros Campaign and Operation Shrike. They are especially grateful for these opportunities of revenge. Their Chapter Master has also promised that when the time comes, they will aid them in retaking their world. Enemies Tau Empire - The are the single focus of the chapter's hatred. Their chapter was decimated by their hands through cowardly tactics and their homeworld was conquered. The Exodus Chapter has devoted themselves to destroying the xenos by any means nessecary. Quotes Gallery WhiteTerminatorX.jpg|Veteran of the first company equipped in Tactical Dreadnought armour EXODUSbanner.png|Company banner of the Exodus Chapter 9th company Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:23rd Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors